Cell phones and other electronic apparatuses are generally provided with a vibration function to cause their housing to vibrate. In such electronic apparatus with the vibration function, vibrations are used in various manners for various applications. In a cell phone, for example, a vibration is used to notify its user of receipt of a call or e-mail.
The vibration function has conventionally been assigned to the electronic apparatus of this type. However, if this function is given to some television apparatuses, for example, it is not advisable to produce vibration sounds in some cases. Thus, there has been a demand for a technique for suppressing vibrational sounding.